


Rika's Revenge

by hondo1111



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Bondage, Coma, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Genetic Engineering, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Inflation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Milking, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: This follows the Anime [NOT THE MANGA].  What happened after Yozora walked off?





	Rika's Revenge

**Yozora Wakes Up**

Yozora woke up feeling strange. She felt weightless as if she was underwater. The water imagery was further reinforced by the distant sound of waves and indistinct music somewhere in the distance. When she tried to open her eyes, they wouldn't open. It was as if they had been glued shut. Wanting to investigate this, she tried to move her hand to her face and discovered two things. First, she was indeed in some kind of liquid; she could feel the resistance of it when she tried to move her arm. And second, something was restricting her movements such that she couldn't move her arms far from where they were at rest.

She started to panic and tried to scream for someone to get her out of whatever this was. The result of that attempted scream was a full on panic when she realized that her head was also under the the surface of whatever kind of liquid this was. The panic infused stress drove her to struggle for several minutes before exhaustion set in and she ended up hanging suspended in the strange liquid. Now that the initial panic had given way, she was amazed that she was breathing in lung fulls of this strange liquid… and not drowning. She was wondering about this when the sounds in her ears suddenly stopped. A few moments later she heard and electronic crackle followed by the sounds of someone handling a microphone. Then, a familiar voice.

“Yozora-chan, you're awake...” it was Rika's voice but she didn't sound pleased. The tone in her voice made her sound as if she were inconvenienced. “I imagine you are wondering what is going on.”

Yozora tried to speak but there was little this liquid did to transmit any sound. Her questions and demands, like her earlier scream, went nowhere.

“I know you are trying to respond, but it is pointless.” Rika sounded like she was trying to explain something difficult to a child, “I surgically implanted a resonant sound system in your ears so that you could hear your reprogramming… I mean… my voice clearly, but there is no component for feedback.”

 _But I have something to say, dammit!_ Yozora screamed inside her mind.

“Frankly, it's your own fault.” Rika continued, “You are so rude and abrasive that I made the decision a long time ago that I wouldn't need to design a feedback system for you since there is nothing you have to say that I care to hear.”

_What?_ _I_ _want out of this… whatever it is NOW! Wait? What did you mean by a long time ago?_

“You're probably wondering what is going on and how long you have been like this.” Rika said, “Normally I would have someone with really good bedside manners break this to you gently, but you are Mikazuki Yozora and you do pride yourself on being abrupt and abrasive to people. Even the ones that love you.”

 _Nobody loves me._ Yozora wanted to say, but she knew it was a lie even before the words didn't make it to her lips.

“So, here are the facts.” Rika rattled off the words of explanation as dispassionately as if she was reading an inventory report. Despite the tragic message at the center of what she was saying, there was almost no emotion in her voice, “About ten months after you walked out of the club room and sent that text message, your body was found at the bottom of a bridge.”

 _What?_ Yozora wanted to shout. She couldn't remember much of anything after leaving the club room. To her, that had only been a few days ago.

“You were in bad shape. Several broken bones, internal bleeding, second and third degree burns over twenty percent of your body.” Rika ticked off her physical ailments.

 _What the hell?_ Yozora wondered, _Is Rika kidding about this?_

“One of your eyes was damaged from, what appeared to be, someones attempt to remove it with a spoon.” Rika didn’t slow down to give Yozora time to digest this and she didn’t sound like she was kidding.

Yozora was terrified at the words so far. How many more horrors did Rika have for her?

“You were also pregnant.” Rika added.

 _NO!_ _You're lying to me! This can't possibly be true!_ Yozora wanted to cry out.

There was evidence that you had been raped repeatedly for several months. The forensic evidence from your finger nails, and the bone fractures in your arms, legs, and ribs at the time helped the police determine that it was likely non-consensual.”

 _Oh my gods…_ Yozora silently screamed into the liquid enveloping her.

“The progression of the pregnancy when your body was found suggested that the abuse had been going on for at least five months.” Rika sounded as if she was reading a report or checking her facts with some data she had just pulled up.

 _No…_ Yozora felt as if she was crying but couldn’t tell while she was immersed in this liquid.

“With all the damage that was done to your body and the… treatments you had to undergo, it was no surprise when you miscarried in your third trimester.” Rika told her.

 _No no no…_ Yozora started to tremble uncontrollably.

“You were mentally unresponsive and presented as a coma patient since then.” Rika’s voice slowed down a bit as if she was doing two things at once.

_No no no no no…_

“From the readings on my sensors, it looks like you’re about to go into shock and your mind will shut down again, so let me get this last thing in before your pass out.” Rika told her, “That was about six years ago.”

 _No no no no no no no…_ As Rika had predicted, Yozora's mind shut down from the mental shock.

 

**Welcome to the Machines**

Yozora woke again and the calming sounds of waves and distant melody had returned. She was still weightlessly floating in, and breathing the mysterious liquid, but nothing hurt or was uncomfortable. Well, nothing physical hurt. She was still reeling from what Rika had told her last time she woke up. She tried to remember what had happened to her after she left the clubroom in a huff – but there was nothing there. It wasn’t that there were partial memories or blurred memories… there was just… nothing. Then again, if what Rika had said was true, perhaps it was a blessing that she didn’t remember. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something soft closing around her forearms. She tried to move her arms and discovered the things that had her by the arms were soft to the touch, but quite firm and unyielding. When she tried to get into a position to kick at whatever this thing was, she discovered that another pair of them had already captured her legs from the knees to the ankles.

“Ah,” she heard Rika’s voice again, “it appears that you are awake again. “You should find this interesting. I designed these machines myself. Their sole purpose is to take care of your body and make sure that you are kept clean and healthy.”

As Rika was talking, the devices were moving her arms and legs as she felt two more clamps close on her. A larger clamp closed around her lower torso. It grasped her from her hips to half way up her back. A smaller clamp closed around her neck effectively holding her head in a fixed position. Fear was gripping Yozora and she wondered if it was possible to hyperventilate in this liquid environment.

“Normally you are unconscious when this is all going on so the machines didn’t have to deal with you fighting or struggling at all.” Rika chirped, “But, since you woke up the other day, I decided to update their software to account for the subject trying to fight back.”

 _You could just let me out of this thing._ Yozora silently objected.

“Right now the clamps are holding you in a position that will be convenient for their work.” Rika described what they were doing as Yozora felt her arms being pulled back severely even as her back was arched and her legs were spread wide. It suddenly occurred to her that she was not wearing anything and she wondered how transparent was the liquid that held her suspended body. She was hoping for something opaque since she was currently being held in a very lewd position.

“Okay, now it’s time to relieve you of waste.” Rika said as Yozora felt probes touching her vagina and her anus.

 _You can’t seriously think that… Ahhhhhhh!_ Yozora’s mouth opened wide in a silent scream as first the anal probe and then the vaginal probe slipped into her body.

“I’m sure you realize how disastrous it would be for your health if you were to eliminate waste into the tank that held the rest of your body,” Rika explained, “so, these helpful machines have been treating you to an enema and colon cleaning, and a catheter and bladder draining, three times a day for the last six years. Aren’t they wonderful?”

Wonderful was not the word that Yozora was thinking at the moment. She could think of quite a few words she would like to say to Rika right now, and wonderful was not one of them. She remembered having an enema before and there is no way the the monstrous thing pushing it’s way into her butt was necessary for injecting her colon with an enema solution.

“You seem to be having a hard time with the anal probe.” Rika observed, “Oh yeah, you’re awake now so you are struggling. But trust me, you can do this. Your unconscious body has been doing it for… quite a while now.”

 _You bitch!_ Yozora wanted to scream, _What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin me?_

“It may feel as thick as a soda can,” Rika informed the bound girl, “but it isn’t really. And it does have to be larger than a normal enema wand because it is also responsible for removing the waste once the solution has done it’s job.”

As Yozora became accustomed to the sensation of the anal probe inflating her colon with solution then evacuating it, she started to close her mouth from the silent scream that she had been holding… but there was something in the way.

 _Huh?_ Although she had never performed oral sex… or at least she couldn't remember ever performing it, she could tell that the thing in her mouth felt like the crown of a man’s genitalia. _Dammit Rika, what kind of sick twisted game are you playing with me?_

“Awww, you’ve found my surprise for you!” Rika said happily, “On days when there are visitors to watch you, the machine is programmed to use a standard feeding tube for this, but since it's just you and me, you get the special feeding probe that is an exact replica of Kodaka’s erect cock!”

 _WHAT!_ Yozora blushed furiously.

“Well, not quite exact,” Rika sounded apologetic, “since it is a feeding tube, it has to be long enough to do the job so it is quite a bit longer than the original.”

Yozora was stunned when the phallus pushed down her throat seemed to pause for a moment, and pulled back into her mouth. Then it repeated the process down her throat and back again… then again. _What the hell?_

“When there's no-one else around, I have the machine give you the nutrient in twenty milliliter increments.” Rika laughed, “I don't always watch, but just knowing that Kodaka's cock is plunging deep into your throat over and over again, each time your are fed… Lets just say it's the little things that make me happy. I know it's not much, but it keeps me amused. I really do enjoy thinking of things to keep this interesting. You’ve probably noticed that you aren’t gagging when this thing pushes its way down your throat? Yeah, with my machine giving you the nutrient eight times a day, you lost your gag reflex over five years ago. In fact, I'll bet your mouth and throat have the muscle memory to automatically take Kodaka's cock as if it's second nature by now.”

 _No Rika!_ Yozora wanted to scream at her, _What are you doing to my body?_ Just then, Yozora stiffened as she felt bowl shaped things encasing her floating breasts. When the rims sealed to her chest and ribs, a suction voided all the water and she found that her areola’s were inside an inner ring that was developing a much higher suction. As she felt small rollers in the bowls start massaging her breasts from the base to the areola, she heard Rika talk again.

“This part may come as the greatest surprise.” Rika sounded excited as she described what was happening now, “In a moment, the stimulation will cause your breasts to _let down_ and the machine will drain you. I guess I should tell you that you have been making milk since the miscarriage six years ago.”

 _Oh no… surely I’m not going to really… Ah!_ Just then, Yozora felt the sensation Rika had described as _letting down_ and that is exactly what it felt like. A pressure in her chest that she had not realized was there until now was suddenly relieved as she felt the milk in her breasts being sucked out – her chest being emptied of it’s load. The relief really was wonderful and for the first time since she woke up in this accursed tank, she felt happy… until she heard Rika laughing.

“I just realized how funny it is,” Rika snickered, “all that time in the club that you called her Meat, and now you are the one that is hooked up to machines and drained of your milk several times a day… like a cow.”

 _Damn you Rika, I was just starting to feel happy about something and you ruined it._ Rika’s comment made her consider her situation. She was trapped in a tank with her eyes glued shut and unable to communicate. Her body was held in place by her arms, legs, waist, and neck as probes pushed into her vagina, her anus, and her mouth. On top of that, a set of specialized machines massaged her breasts and suckled out all of her milk. Even cows were treated better than this!

 

**Revealing**

“Good morning, Yozora-chan.” she heard Rika’s voice in her ears over the sound of the surf and that strange song.

Yozora still couldn’t respond and she had no idea if it really was morning or not. But it didn’t matter. She had now been awake or awakened through a dozen of those humiliating feeding sessions. Almost as many of the milking sessions, and about half as many of the cleansing sessions. Part of her wondered why Rika would do something like this to her but another part realized that something humiliating would be happening to her in a normal hospital if she had ended up there. There would have been the feeding tube and she probably would have been made to wear a diaper… The thought sickened her.

“I have good news for you today!” Rika’s voice was bubbly with excitement, “If all goes well, we’ll be opening your eyes tomorrow!”

At first Yozora was excited, but not for long. She remembered Rika’s comment that one of her eyes was ruined by someone trying to scoop it out with a spoon.

“Ah, I can see that you are concerned about something,” Rika consoled her, “don’t worry about a thing. I worked hard to give you back your vision. Of course we won’t know how successful I was until we have you do some vision tests but I have high hopes.”

 _Rika, you fixed my eye?_ Yozora was amazed.

“The replacement eye will take a while to get used to. For one thing, it’s red, so it kind of makes you look like the way Kobato-chan used to look back when she was doing that little vampire shtick.”

To Yozora, it was disturbing to hear Rika refer to things that only seemed to be a week or two back as past events from many years ago. It was actually more disconcerting to hear that than to find out that she would have a replacement eye that will look different and might not work. Of course, she had been given a lot of time alone in the tank to think about the things Rika had told her on the first day she woke up from her coma. Rika's words that she had been found broken and burned kept echoing in her mind and she wondered how hideous she looked now. If she could communicate with Rika now, she would ask her not to unseal her eyelids after all.

“Well, fun as this is, I must be off to check on other experiments!” Rika sounded excited, “See you tomorrow for the big reveal!”

 _Big reveal? Wait… other experiments? Am I just an experiment for Rika? Of course I am…_ Yozora knew what kind of person Rika was. Of course she would use Yozora's inert body for her precious experiments. But her body wasn't inert any more. Now that she was no longer in the coma, Yozora wondered why she was still in the tank. Why were these machines still poking and prodding her when she was conscious and able to take care of herself now? What was Rika up to?

 

* * *

“Okay Yozora-chan, time to wake up!” Rika's voice was not too loud in her ears but it woke her up surprisingly fast. On waking up she realized that the clamps were already on her body although she didn't feel any of the penetrating probes as yet. “You'll notice I have you immobilized already,” Rika said unnecessarily, “but I want you to remain as still as possible anyway since I will be using tools near your eyes.”

Yozora noticed that Rika didn't ask if she understood. Rika didn't even wait for a response before Yozora felt something on her cheek below her eyelid. Apparently, the process was starting. Yozora tried to remain calm, but having a machine doing things so close to her eyes while her body was being restrained in a vat of breathable liquid… was difficult.

“Okay, you're going to feel some uncomfortable heat on your face for thirty seconds,” Rika told her as she felt a growing heat on her eyelids.

Yozora tried hard not to jerk around and potentially injure herself as the heat intensified. It soon felt like a branding iron was being used on her eyelids. She struggled against this pain, but to no avail. Suddenly, the pain was over and she felt the machine moving away even as the clasps were letting go of her body.

“Don't open your eyes yet.” Rika said as her body now floated free of any restraints, “I need to turn the lights down so we don't damage your new eyes on their first time out.”

Through her eyelids, Yozora could see the general light level going dark. She wondered if this precaution was really necessary, but if anyone would know, it would be Rika.

“Okay, you're facing the right way.” Rika told her, “Go ahead and open your eyes.”

Yozora opened her eyes slowly and found that the room was not all that dark. She was still floating in her breathable liquid, which turned out to be as transparent as water. She could see Rika standing on solid ground on the other side of a glass wall. She was still sporting her trademark glasses and lab coat. Rika's hair was longer than Yozora remembered it, and her hair was apparently pink now, but her face and brown eyes were the same.

“Very good,” Rika was talking out loud, “both eyes seem to be tracking correctly. We can do the full vision test after the light level comes up.”

Yozora started to look around and Rika noticed the movement.

“You'll find a full length mirror mounted on the wall to your left.” Rika laughed, “You should check it out and see how you compare to the old you.” With that, Rika simply smiled and waved then walked out of the observation room outside the tank.

Yozora was afraid. She wanted to look… but she didn't want to see the results of the horrific injuries that Rika had described. In the end, she had to see. Turning, she looked at the reflection of herself and wanted to scream.

It wasn't the hair that bothered her. Her hair was dark now… almost black. And it was longer than it had ever been. Her hair was bundled into a low maintenance ponytail which floated freely in the solution but looked like it was long enough to go all the way down to her ankles. In fact, her hair looked lustrous and thick. It looked thicker than it had ever been in her life, but that could be from the liquid that both she she and her hair were immersed in.

It wasn't her eye that bothered her. The right eye was fine but the left eye was in fact a brilliant red that did remind her of Kodaka's little sister. She had been prepared for that by Rika's previous comments so it wasn't such a surprise.

It wasn't her skin that bothered her. The skin was a welcome surprise. She couldn't see any signs of burns or damage anywhere. It was far better than she had expected. It was far better than it should be. A scar that had been on her left calf since childhood was missing and her skin in general was far too smooth… There was no hair! If she had been in this tank for six years… or even six days, there should be hair on her body but she saw nothing below the neck at all. She raised her arms and looked there. She looked closely at her legs and… between her legs. Nothing. To her fingers, her skin felt baby soft smooth. It was weird, but she didn't have a problem with that either.

It was her chest. _My boobs are huge!_ At first she thought they were fake since she hadn't felt the weight of them… and still didn't. _Oh yeah, the buoyant environment._ How could this be? Since her arms were no longer restrained, she could reach her chest. Yozora watched her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes as her hands moved up to her breasts and tentatively touched them. They were real. This was not a trick. Her breasts that had previously been the size of peaches were now the size of musk melons.

 _How is this possible? Did Rika do this to me? Is this another one of her perverted experiments?_ Yozora wanted to get mad. She wanted to be furious with Rika for doing something to her body without her permission. At the same time, they looked really good on her. They were pleasantly sensitive and they weren’t malformed or sagging. Of course in this buoyant environment they wouldn't be sagging anyway, but she could tell from squeezing them that they were quite firm and would have very little sag outside the tank.

Yozora took stock of the things that were very likely the result of Rika’s genius but perverted mind, playing around with her body as an available experimental subject:

Her hair on her head was thicker, darker, and healthier looking than it had ever been.

Her skin was baby soft and flawless. Even previous flaws were gone.

Other than the hair on her head, she didn’t seem to be growing hair anywhere else.

Finally, her breasts were at least as big as and possibly even larger than Meat’s had been. The thought made Yozora smile.

_Fine Rika. You want to experiment on me. Go ahead. I’m game._ _But when I get free from this shit, your ass is mine!_

 

**Strange Conceptions**

Yozora woke up to the feeling of the clamps holding her in a vulnerable position while the probes and suction devices went about their work. Now that she could open her eyes, Yozora could see that the phallus that plunged into her throat to give her the nutrient really did look like a male organ.

“Ah, you’re awake again,” Rika’s voice was suddenly back, “excellent!”

Yozora’s body was aimed at the mirror now but she was able to look to the side enough to see that Rika was not in the viewing room.

“I know the room is a little on the small side, but I’ll be joining you in there in a little bit.” she heard Rika say, “Today is a very special day for you and me and I want to be in the tank with you.”

Several minutes passed and the probes receded into the floor of the tank after they had finished their jobs. The suction device used to empty Yozora’s milk filled breasts withdrew up and out of the tank. She was wondering why the clamps still held her in the vulnerable position when Yozora heard the sound of splashing and saw Rika floating down from the top of the tank towards her. Rika was wearing a one piece swimsuit and had a helmet on that allowed her to breathe real air and talk into a headset.

“This does bring back memories.” Rika floated next to Yozora and reached out to caress the bound girl’s cheek, “But it’s going to be so much better with you awake this time!”

Yozora realized from her comments that Rika had been in the tank with her before she had regained consciousness. As perverted as Rika was, Yozora had to wonder what kind of things had been done to her unresisting body while she slept.

“Here it comes.” Rika’s idle comment made Yozora look up and see a heavy looking piece of equipment being lowered toward her on the end of a cable. It looked like a big metal syringe with a phallus for a needle.

Rika was humming as she moved the perverted looking thing into place between Yozora's spread legs. With the long and thick phallic probe on the front of it, Yozora knew exactly what Rika intended to do with this thing and it scared her. She wanted to close her legs. She wanted to get away from this menacing machine. She wanted to scream at Rika and demand that she stop this. But the clamps held her fast and the liquid blunted any sound she tried to make so all she could do was look in horror at the probe as Rika moved it into position.

“Okay,” Rika was talking to herself… or talking for the benefit of having the process recorded, Yozora did see cameras positioned to record everything. “Insertion angle is correct. We are ready to begin the penetration of experimental subject number three.”

 _No WE are not!_ Yozora wanted to object.

“That's you Yozora-chan!” Rika said gaily as the tip of the probe began to push into her vagina, “Your official title is experimental subject number three… until you wake up from your coma.”

 _But I am awake!_ Yozora wanted to object as she felt the thick probe moving deeper into her.

“You see,” Rika explained, “when I took over the care and reconstruction of your body, Kodaka-kun made me agree to some stipulations. All my experiments and fun with you would have to stop as soon as you came out of the coma and were conscious and capable of taking care of yourself. Or, in other words, fully recovered.”

 _I am!_ _I am fully recovered Rika, please let me go!_ Yozora wanted to scream for Rika to stop as the probe had reached the end of her vagina and was still pushing into her.

“You may feel some pressure now as the penetrator dilates your cervix and enters your womb.”

 _WHAT?_ Yozora tensed up and started to shake.

“Don't get so excited,” Rika laughed, “this isn't your first time with this guy.” She patted the exposed stainless steel tubing that housed the control component of the monster between Yozora's legs. Her patting caused the tip of the thing deep inside Yozora to move in ways that registered as both pain and pleasure to the bound girl.

“Anyway… I was smart enough to write myself in a little loophole!” Rika said with pride, “You see, you aren't technically recovered until you are able to communicate. And, as luck would have it, I can't understand anything you are trying to tell me!”

_You bitch! How long are you going to keep me like this? What are you doing to me?_

“You're probably wondering what this little guy does?” Rika asked.

 _It doesn't feel so little to me you damn sadist!_ Yozora glared at Rika. Yozora felt the clamps that were connected to her thighs tighten as they exerted more force to spread her legs a bit wider and change her position to better align the probe with her cervix. She knew how strong those clamps were and that her struggles were futile, but she struggled against what these machines were doing to her anyway.

“Although you never finished high school, I'm sure you remember the health class when they talked about how babies are made, right?” Rika half smiled, “Well, I wanted to try my hand at reproduction but I wanted to do it a little differently than what they taught in the textbooks. You see this?” Rika held up a cylinder with what looked like a liter of some viscous green liquid inside it.

Yozora saw the cylinder since Rika was holding it right in front of her face. There was no way for her to acknowledge so she just looked daggers at Rika, who was obviously enjoying her little presentation.

“Inside this canister is an egg fusion that I made in the lab.” Rika explained, “It's not a normal egg fusion though. It is made from two eggs collected from two females. The gamete has no male contribution at all.”

 _Oh no._ Yozora wanted to believe that this strange conversation had nothing to do with her. Regrettably, she had a growing suspicion that it did.

“The side effects of this all-female egg fusion are that there can only be female offspring from this process, and some physical development processes that are usually controlled by paternal genes will have to be controlled by other means.”

 _No Rika, don't do this!_ Just then, Yozora felt a brief stab of pain at her cervix as it finally gave way to the constant pressure.

“The exciting part will begin soon now.” Rika said as she pointed to a red flashing light on the probe housing, “After this light turns green, I will load the canister into a slot in the top and the contents will be injected into your receptive womb.”

 _No Rika, no!_ Yozora grunted as she felt the probe pushing through her stretched cervix and entering the womb itself.

“Isn't it wonderful, Yozora-chan?” Rika giggled in delight as she saw the light turn green, “I get to be with you while I impregnate you with our child!”

 _O_ _UR_ _child?_ Yozora felt her heart stop for a moment when she heard Rika’s last comment.

“That's right, I made the egg fusion from eggs collected from you and me!” It was spooky how Rika knew to answer the unspoken question.

 _Rika, I can't. I can't do this!_ Yozora desperately, but silently begged.

“And you don't need to worry about letting me down either.” Rika said with pride as she fitted the cylinder with the green goo into the receiver on the top of the housing, “I've been carefully monitoring your health for the last several months and have adjusted the nutrients in your force feedings to make sure that your womb is in the most receptive and viable condition possible.”

 _No, I don't want to be impregnated like this… I'm afraid!_ Yozora’s body began to shake uncontrollably despite being held by the firm grip of the restraints.

“Oh, I see that you are frightened,” Rika said sympathetically as she looked into Yozora's face, “but you don't need to worry.” Rika manipulated some controls and the clamps that held Yozora moved her into a position where she could watch everything now. She could see the machine between her legs. She could see the cannister of green goo mounted on top in it's receiver. She could see the impossibly thick probe disappearing into her stretched vagina.

_How is this not frightening Rika? Tell me how this is not frightening!_

“You see, this is the first time that I have impregnated you while you are conscious and can really participate… if only as an observer.” Rika explained as she pushed the final button on the control pad and both of them watched the green goo being sucked into the machine connected to the probe between Yozora's legs.

 _No. No. No. No._ Yozora started to panic as she felt a warmth beginning to fill her womb.

“But this isn't your first time by far.” Rika brushed her fingers along Yozora's face and smiled, “You were still in your coma then, but this is our fourth pregnancy together!” Rika watched the expression of shock on Yozora's face become slack as her eyes rolled up.

Rika smiled and closed her old friend's eyelids as the machine continued to do it's work. She would like to stay with Yozora until she woke up again but there was so much to do. Always so much to do!


End file.
